


Can I Come Over?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino likes to come to Aiba's place and plays by himself and makes Aiba cook for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come Over?

Aiba was just entering his apartment when his phone rang. He grunted to it and decided to ignore it for once. It was a long and tiring day for him, with endless filming and posing for the camera. He’s not always that busy so when he was, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
His phone stopped ringing and Aiba sighed contently. He dropped his bag to the couch and eased his way to the kitchen, intending to take a bottle of beer to relax his mind a bit before proceeding to his fluffy bed. He walked past his stash of ramen cup and vaguely thought that he would just make some for a quick, mess-free dinner later, but then, his phone rang again.  
  
Aiba closed his eyes and rubbed his face several times in frustration before turning around and getting his phone. He took a short glance to the screen; it was Nino.  
  
Aiba really wanted to reject the call and shut his phone off, but he’s just not that kind of man. So, he took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and answered the phone with his best not-tired tone, “Yeah, Nino?”  
  
“Are you home?” Nino asked immediately.  
  
“Yeah, just got home,” Aiba said. Aiba didn’t know if it’s coincidence or what, but it seemed that Nino always managed to call him right after he got home.  
  
“Can I come over?”  
  
That question again. Usually, Aiba would gladly say yes without thinking twice - Nino was always his favorite, anyway - but that day he was so, so tired that he’s so tempted to say no.  
  
“I’m already on my way,” Nino said after a short pause.  
  
Aiba sighed. There went his chance to say no, “Alright, careful on your way.”  
  
“Un. I should be there around the time you finished your shower,” Nino said casually before hanging up.  
  
Aiba stared at his phone disbelievingly. Who said about shower? He shook his head and chuckled because Nino sounded so sure about it. But, came to think about it, now he had to wait for Nino and he might fell asleep if he’s about to do nothing while on it, so he went to take the shower anyway.  
  
The shower felt incredibly nice, it turned out. Under the warm pour of water, Aiba could feel his muscles relaxing. His mind was clearing up too, even though he had forgotten about the beer. When he stepped out of the shower, he felt refreshed. And when he finished putting his clothes on, Nino arrived in front of his door, just like Nino had said on the phone.  
  
“Hi,” Nino said once Aiba opened the door. His eyes scanned through Aiba’s wet hair and he strolled inside with the faintest hint of contentment.  
  
“Hi,” Aiba replied while following Nino to the couch. He frowned when Nino produced the damned 3DS from his pocket. He really didn’t know why Nino liked to do this - coming to his place and do nothing but playing by himself - but he somewhat had gotten used to it. He rested his body next to Nino and started to ramble to fill the silence, “Filming today was hell,” Aiba always tried his best to not complain, but it felt okay if he did it to Nino and Nino only - especially when the younger was unfocused like this. It made him felt better, like the burden was lifted up and away from him. Besides, it’s the only thing he could think about at the moment, “I made a lot of mistakes and I feel bad about it.”  
  
“Hm?” Nino arched his brow but he kept on punching the buttons.  
  
“Yeah, I was nervous, I guess,” Aiba chuckled to himself, “But it got better throughout the end.”  
  
Nino smiled and nodded several times. His eyes were still on the screen, though.  
  
“The lines weren’t exactly hard,” Aiba mulled more to himself, “Yeah, I guess I was just nervous.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be, you’re good,” Nino mumbled. He almost sounded like he didn’t mean it but both himself and Aiba knew how much he really meant it.  
  
Aiba laughed. Slowly, he didn’t feel so stressed out anymore. It’s amazing how talking aimlessly to Nino could make him feel at ease. He maneuvered and rested his head on Nino’s open lap, “Hell yeah, I am good. One day I’ll surpass you and become a Hollywood star myself!”  
  
“Like you can,” Nino rolled his eyes and laughed along. His left hand found its way to Aiba’s temple and started to make a subtle little movement on it.  
  
“I can! Maybe,” Aiba laughed again. When he stopped laughing, he felt somewhat sleepy and at peace. His mind wandered to happy things, “Ah, the set today was beautiful.”  
  
“It was?”  
  
“Yeah. There were flowers and the breeze was fine. Yeah, it was fine,” Aiba’s eyes were closing slowly. He was tired for sure.  
  
After a minute or so, Nino seemed to realize that Aiba was falling asleep. He shook Aiba’s head gently and called, “Aiba san.”  
  
“Hm?” Aiba jolted because he was really in the brink of dreamland.  
  
“Aiba san, I’m hungry,” Nino said bluntly.  
  
Aiba rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up, “What?”  
  
“I’m hungry,” Nino repeated.  
  
Aiba stared at Nino disbelievingly. Nino wasn’t fond of eating on the first place, but he’s _always_ hungry when he’s at Aiba’s place. Aiba shook his head while chuckling. He stood up and moved to the kitchen.  
  
Aiba opened his refrigerator. Now that he couldn’t just make the mess-free ramen cup like he had planned, he had to cook some _real_ food.  
  
“Is chahan okay?” Aiba asked.  
  
“Un,” Nino nodded and he’s drowned to the game once again.  
  
Aiba started to cook while humming softly. It was an easy task - enjoyable, even. Not so long after he started, two steaming plates of chahan were ready to be served.  
  
Aiba placed the plates on the table, “Don’t you dare say ‘later’ to me, Nino. Your food is ready.”  
  
Nino smirked and closed his 3DS immediately, what a rare scene to be seen. He sat next to Aiba and looked at the food with glee, Aiba smiled to that.  
  
“Let’s eat?” Aiba tilted his head.  
  
Nino nodded eagerly.  
  
“Itadakimasu!” they chanted in sync and shoved the wonderful food into their mouths.  
  
The dinner went without any word. As the food was going down his throat, Aiba realized how hungry he was. Ramen cup wouldn’t suffice, he quietly thought gratefully.  
  
As his stomach was being filled, Aiba let his mind wander to Nino and his bizarre visits. Nino always came without clear reason and left without gaining anything aside of the occasional food. It was really not Nino-like. Then, a smile crept up Aiba’s face, “You miss me, right?”  
  
“Hm?” Nino tilted his head. His cheeks were still stuffed with the last of his chahan.  
  
“You miss me. That’s why you often come here out of the blue,” Aiba grinned.  
  
Nino stifled a laugh, “You wish.”  
  
“Oh, just admit it, already!” Aiba ruffled Nino’s hair and picked up the empty plates, “What? You want to cuddle all night long like we used to? Because I’m okay with that. Totally okay,” he teased confidently.  
  
Nino stopped Aiba and took the plates from the taller. He walked to the sink while saying, “Stop thinking so high of yourself, mister.”  
  
Aiba followed behind Nino and sneaked his arms around Nino’s waist playfully. He rested his chin on Nino’s shoulder and smirked, “Aw, don’t be so cold. I know you want it.”  
  
Nino snorted a laugh. He proceeded to wash the dishes but then he stopped for a second, “Then, why don’t you go ahead to the bed first while I’m finishing this?”  
  
Aiba didn’t see it coming. It had been years since they stopped doing silly things like cuddling. Not that they didn’t like it, but they were already too old to do it without a hint of awkwardness. He leaped out of excitement and dashed to his bedroom as instructed, “I’ll be waiting!”  
  
Aiba practically jumped to his bed. He was refreshed, he wasn’t so stressed out anymore, and he was full. The sound of Nino singing softly outside lulled him more than anything. Before he knew it, he’s already entering the dreamland.  
  
*******  
  
Nino purposefully sang loud enough to reach Aiba’s room. He took his time in washing the dishes, repeating several times and making sure they were all perfectly cleaned. He glanced to the clock several times but he didn’t pick up his pace.  
  
When Aiba’s soft snore was heard, Nino smiled and put the dishes on the rack. He peeked to make sure that Aiba was sound asleep and proceeded to clean the dining table and the kitchen counter. He opened the refrigerator, counted the beer, and smiled approvingly. He then walked to the ramen cup and counted them too.  
  
When he finished counting, he nodded and patted the ramen cup contently, “Not today, ramen cup. Not today, _either_.”  
  
Then, Nino walked inside Aiba’s room and gazed at the sleeping man. He covered Aiba’s body with blanket slowly, careful not to wake Aiba.  
  
He observed Aiba closely and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Aiba’s temple. He smiled and whispered, “You should eat well and rest well, you _baka_.”  
  
Then, without making any more sound, Nino found his way out of the apartment. His mission there was done.  
  
Just when he entered his car, he took out his endlessly flashing phone from his pocket and picked it up.  
  
“Ah, yes.. I’m sorry, I’ll get back to the set immediately.. Yes, I’m really sorry, I have something really important to do earlier.. Yes, I’m going back right now, I’m sorry..”


End file.
